


You Can Fool Some of the People Some of the Time...

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: Quantum Leap, due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Gen, POV Third Person, Time Travel, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Beckett Leaps into Ray Kowalski.  Benton Fraser screws up Sam's SOP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Fool Some of the People Some of the Time...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> Originally written for the prompts "lie," "lay," and "lean" (though sadly, not "leap") at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

“Who are you and what have you done with Ray Vecchio?”

_Oh boy,_ thought Sam. He hated it when people got suspicious.

“Did you get hit on the head or something, Fraser?” he bluffed.  “Ray Vecchio’s undercover, I’m Ray Kowalski, pretending to be him, remember?”

(And what a loony story that was, but Al had sworn it was true.)

“I know who you’re _supposed_ to be, thank you kindly.”  The Mountie’s normally polite voice was steel-edged. They’d been standing companionably close, but when he leaned in towards Sam, the proximity suddenly became menacing.  “But you’re not Ray.  Ray would never say ‘He was feeling the effects of the benzodiazepine and needed a place to lie down.’“

“What would he—what would _I_ say?”

“ _Lay_ down.  And Ray would refer to the drug by street name or brand name, not chemical composition—which he’d have trouble pronouncing. And that was the twenty-third uncharacteristic thing you’ve done this morning. Who are you?”  There was a knife at Sam’s throat.

“I’m a time-traveler who’s jumped into Ray’s body?” Sam offered, knowing that Fraser would think he was being a wise-ass.

Except Fraser frowned thoughtfully and then nodded.

“That would account for the available evidence,” he said.  “In that case, why are you here?”

“I, uh. . .”  Al was going to _kill_ him.  Sam couldn’t remember all the Leaping rules he’d set up, but surely Number One was _Never ever mention time-travel._

But he’d already broken that rule.  How was he supposed to know Fraser was crazy enough to _believe_ him?

“I’m here to change something in Ray’s life to fix his future,” he confessed.  “I don’t know what I have to change, and I’m stuck here until I do it.”

“How can I help?” asked Benton Fraser.


End file.
